Talk:Meroune Lorelei/@comment-180.158.89.207-20171105130929
I don't know if this sounds feasible or not: Kimihito Kurusu doesn't see Meroune Lorelei (Mero for short). It derived from Sarah Brightman's song titled "He doesn't see me" which is about unrequited love. It seemed that Mero's love for Kimihito was close to being unrequited and one-sided. Hints in Mero's perspective: After Kimihito rescued Mero from crashing into a telephone pole, she was grateful and helped him looking for his missing homestays. Kimihito netting the slime with a plastic bag before she could reach Mero and thus Mero was further impressed. Mero was one of the six girls infatuated with Kimihito because of his kind heart along with him respecting and accepting them for what they were. In comparison to Miia who attempted to make love to Kimihito and Rachnera who tried to seduce him, Mero was rather passive in seeking his affections. Like Centorea who wanted to further her relationship with him, she was calm and level-headed. Mero wanted to experience tragic love with Kimihito and at times imagining tragic scenarios with him. After hearing from a dullahan that Kimihito was going to die, Mero nearly drowned him when trying to create a legacy of her tragic love for him. Her relationship with him did not deteriorated much from that. Later in the pool of Sports Club Kobold, Mero agreed to compete with Miia on a swimming race mainly for who would take Kimihito on a special date. There was a rumor in the comics revealed that Mero was the first to kiss Kimihito even if it was a process of CPR. After the merpeople kingdom incident, Mero had a desire to be Kimihito's wife. Hints in Kimihito's perspective: After Mero revealed to be a mermaid when moving into the Kurusu house, Kimihito took special care of her knowing that she was immobile on land. Kimihito cared for her and always put her happiness along with her well-being ahead of himself. It was always the thing that he ensured that all of his homestays were living comfortably in his house. Kimihito had always memorized what her favorite beverage from a coffee shop was and one day returned home from the coffee shop with each of the seven girls' favorite drinks. After Miia broke Mero's wheelchair, Kimihito carried Mero around the house was mainly out of convenience even though it looked romantic and that was a trait of appearance versus reality. Kimihito was impressed with Mero's swimming the first time when seeing her perform in an aquarium's dolphin show. There was a time he angrily insulted Mero by calling her a "tragedy addict" as she attempted to make love to him but was drowning him on the attempt. The setback on their relationship was somewhat temporary. Later in the pool of Sports Club Kobold, Kimihito complemented on Mero's swimming that he said to be of Olympic level and he could not take his eyes off from her for that. After Mero became ill due to the chlorine from the pool, Kimihito chastized both her and Miia because they made themselves sick from the race. I having doubts about Kimihito considering Mero as a potential marriage candidate apart from Miia and Centorea.